


What If It Was May

by Agent_Melinda_May



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Melinda_May/pseuds/Agent_Melinda_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was May who went into the Cellar in Italy and not Skye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People on Tumblr wanted me to write this so here it is.

The train pulled to a stop. Causing May to loosened her grip the side metal. She hadn’t jumped off the train when she was fired at but managed to hand on, holding tot he side and crawled to a space to figured out her next move. 

She watched as the package was delivered to a dark car, Cybertek staff all around. She pulled off her chute and left it and took a route after the car, it spinning away.

Skye and Fitz were the only ones she knew still on the train, they would follow no doubt. she had seen Coulson and Ward jump but couldn’t do much about it. She had to get to them before either one of them went inside. 

 

A surge of relief flowed through her as she saw both Fitz and Skye talking to one another. Both whipped around as they heard her feet. Relief filled Skye ‘s face.

"The package ‘s inside, Quinn’s here." Skye said. 

"I’ll go in and  make sure Quin won’t get away."

"Take the ICER, May. I know Coulson’s on his way too." Fitz said, handing her the gun. It was for Fitz sake that she took it. it wouldn’t have played well for her to go in unarmed in his mind.

"Can you disable their vehicles?" May asked.

"Certainly. With my bare hands." he said, pulling out two magnets. 

May stood

"Be safe" Skye whispered and headed away. May was touched by her concern but her mind instantly got to the security. Shooting them in the forehead with a single shot as she headed in. 

Her footsteps were silcent as she steped around, heading down to the voices. The cellar, that came to her mind. She was proven correct as two cybertek agents came out of a cellar door. 

"Tell Mr Quinn his package is down stairs." the woman said

"Ci." the man answered.

She waited till they were out of shot before heading over to the door. listening but couldn’t hear anything, heading down with her gun raised and ready. 

it was dark when she opened the door, scanning around but saw nothing but shadows but a long chamber caught her eyes as it came into view. Keeping a wary eye, she wandered over. she gasped in surprise as she recognised the half burnt figure inside.

The she heard a click. She whipped around to see Iain Quinn standing with a gun faced to her. 

"Isn’t this a surprise. I was more expecting Skye than you." he commented. She kept the ICER facing him. She didn’t feel scared of him, nor the gun he pointed to her. A bubble of rage swam though her, Mike. what had they done to him? She knew they put an implant on him, why not? he was stable, strong and had SHIELD training. They would use him.

"Leave Skye out of this." May snapped at Skye’s defence though she wasn’t here.

"If you wish. Step away from the chamber." he said.

"No." She scoffed but then felt something behind her before a barrel of a gun to the back of her neck. She glared to Quinn before she was poked forwards. the ICER taken from her hands. As soon as the Gun disappeared from the back of her neck, she spun around and attacked the man behind her.

It wasn’t much of a fight, he fell quite easily till suddenly a large strong hand suddenly yanked her pony tail from behind, a large slipping around her throat, lifting her off the ground. 

She gasped for air, but could recognise it to be Mike from the centipede filter she could feel against her wind pipe she kicked back to where his leg should have been but it was and empty space. She was left hanging by her head against mike for a moment beofre she felt herself be tossed away. The wind was knocked straight out her lungs, everything seem to cloud out momentarily, pain running through her head.

What was it with Mike throwing her into walls?  Her back ached but felt nothing was damaged but she could feel a wet sensation developing from the back of her head. She was glad she didn't lose conscientiousness this time but she couldn't go against Mike like this. His strength gave him the advantage over her. 

"Put the leg on him and go to the others. I’ll meet you there in a minute" Quinn ordered, helping the man up.

May opened her eyes to see the cybertek man pull something out the box and fix it to Mike’s leg. She flinched as a leg formed out of it, Mike screaming.

The cybertek man disappeared. 

May clambered to her feet resisting to put her hand to her head. That had hurt but she wasn’t going to admit it and not in this situation. Mike strode out the cellar but May wasn't focused on him. her mind now on Quinn She shot forwards towards him but a deafening  _ **bang**_  and agonising pan ran through her causing a stopped gasp to rise form her throat.

She stopped, her hand pressed to her stomach. She could feel  the liquid leak between her fingers before she looked down.

He had shot her.

A wave of dizziness ran through her. She sucked in a deep breath, staring at the bleeding hole in her suite beofre everything seem to have caught up again.

She rose her head to see Quinn closer beofre another flash and a bang but the pain was less this time, not compared tot he first shot. 

She felt herself stumble as everything fuzzed before the bastard caught her shoulders, one hand going to her head beofre she felt him lower her to the ground. 

All she could see was the blurry cellar ceiling. No… it wasn't supposed to end like this… 

May coughed, copper rising into her mouth. She heard Quinn say something before the slam of the door leaving her alone. Everything began to lose focus but May tried to hand on, keeping conciousness. she didn't want to die. Not if it meant leaving Coulson..or any of the team.

But everything was fading out…she felt her eyes droop. her hand resting on her stomach, every breath burnt, the copper taste oozed out the side of her mouth before she felt herself fall into darkness…

_Phil…_


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson couldn’t relax. Half his team was missing and he didn’t know if they were okay. When He and Ward got onto the plane they were shot at by Russo which Ward took care of. It had been clear who sold them out which caused more concern on his team.

If May was with Skye and Fitz it would be fine. They had already found Simmons on the train, unconscious but had the same grenade that that toxin. Hope had lifted him when the tracker went off.

They only got to Quinn’s Villa in time to see Fitz appearing from under the car towards the building. Loud crashes and smashed glass was heard. 

"May!" he heard Fitz call but Coulson saw a man pointing a gun at Fitz before Ward shot him down. Skye appeared, looking perfectly healthy. 

"Where’s May" Coulson demanded. 

"She - she went inside to capture Quinn." Fitz said distractedly.

 His chest seized. The crashes didn’t sound good.  They needed to find her. she may be the Cavalry but there’d be something even she couldn’t fight. Ward took the back, pulling out his two ICERs. He headed around the front. Simmons Skye and Fitz following.

He heard Ward Crash the door down, followed by the sounds of the ICERs. he didn’t hesitate and shot straight to Quinn who was looking for a way out. He pressed the barrel of the Gun to his temple. Forcing him into the hall way and forwards onto the table.

But then he saw blood on Quinn’s hands.He forced him up, shoving the gun under his chin. 

"Where’s May?" He spat. Fear crawled into his stomach.

"You know Agent Coulson, She put up a good fight. I can;t say I’m not impressed." Quinn said, a smirk on his face. 

Anger blinding him, knocking the billionaire our with his gun.

"Search the house! Find Her!" Coulson barked, running towards the cellar. His instincts telling him to go that way.

He barged the door down but froze for a second as he saw a figure lying in the sun light that streamed though the small window.

"No!" He shot forwards, falling to May’s side.

She was lying in a puddle of blood, her skin was deathly pale making her hair seem darker. He saw two shot wounds on her abdomen through the back jump suit she wore, blood covered her hands and some leaked out from the corner of her mouth. She looked dead, even.

"SIMMONS!" He shouted. He slid his arms under her limp body, pressing a hand to the shots, his other had to her throat, pressing for a pulse. he found one but it was very weak. He had to get her to a medical facility. and fast. 

Everyone seemed to have converged into the cellar. Simmons appearing.

"Keep her up right." She demanded. He didn’t hesitate to hold May up, her head rolled back onto his shoulder.

He didn’t hear properly that was said but he did hear

"Put her in there." His head shot up to see her looking at a chamber that was open.

"Do you even know-"

"It’s a Hyperbaric chamber and I said put her in there. NOW!" Coulson slipped his arms under her shoulders and head, everyone else but their arms under her body and holstered her up and carried her swiftly onto the bed. Skye pulled out May’s hair bobble as they pushed it into the chamber, her head laying better than it would have done with it in.

Fitz fiddled with the controls but all Coulson could do was stare down at May. 

"Is it working?" Skye demanded. 

There was no answer.

"Is it working?!" Coulson snapped. A second later May’s mouth opened, exhaling. 

"For now." Simmons breathed.

Everything became quite a blur as they got to Bus but he stayed by May’s side the whole time. Ward dashing off to pilot the bus but he stared down at May’s pale face.Skye hovered on her other side,her hand on his arm but he could feel she was very upset.

He felt responsible for this. He had sent them for a simple task but now it had turned sidewards. His best friend’s life being contained by the small chamber she was in. Even that was for a limited time. He couldn’t let her die. He couldn’t live with himself if she didn’t make it. But all he could do now was wait on the other side of the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a rush was the chamber was wheeled into the hospital. Coulson and Simmons taking the lead. The doctor who'd be operating on May also was with them.

"She was shot twice in the abdomen, Close range almost two hours ago." Coulson said, his voice felt like it on automatic.

"She's Tachycardic, Hypertensive, and lost a significant amount of blood. We had to lower her core body temperature in order to transport her here." Simmons added.

The doctor nodded, "It's probably kept her alive this long." She said."we'll do everything we can."

The the doctos and the chamber with may was sealed behind the glass doors. Leaving Simmons and Coulson only to watch as they opened the chamber up.

Coulson wanted to stay, to see if they made her better but he let Simmons drag him away. He didn't want to see the damage that was caused.

"I'm a mess." Simmons breathed shakily.

"You were brilliant Simmons. You kept her alive." Coulson said, touching her shoulder. He felt a wave of gratitude towards Simmons. She had helped save his best friend. If she never knew what the chamber was then May would be dead by now and he'd be the one arranging her funeral. 

They found the rest of the team in a waiting area. Skye was curled up against Ward, by the way her shoulders were shaking he knew she was crying.

Fitz was sitting back, his face pale and gaunt, resting his head on his hands. Simmons curled up on the other side of the sofa, knees to her chest.

She was alive. that's all that counted and they needed her to stay that way.

*

Skye couldn't stop crying. Yes, she didn't always had the best terms with May but she looked up to her. She always saw the strong statue of May that seeing May down and bleeding looked like a nightmare. She knew May was human but sometimes she acted so much more. 

May had become a parental figure in her life, much like Coulson had. The team was her family and she couldn't bare it if she was to loose May now. 

If May didn't make it then her focused would be on Quinn, bashing his face in would be a real pleasure. Coulson would probably try to stop her but... he'd want to do the same. Everyone would. Quinn would not leave the Bus alive and if so, barely.

*

Simmons sat with Fitz but not touching. As much as she wanted the comfort of her long-time best friend, she couldn't out of worry. She wanted to get up, pace but she forced herself to stay down.She wanted to stay with the doctors, wanting to help but she only had limited medical degrees. Two stomach shots wasn't her area of expertise.

Simmons set up a plan in her head. She was going to see if she could get into deeper medical to be able to preform surgery like that. On the field it would require that when there was a slim time. She couldn't stand watching her team die. Especially not May.

*

All Fitz could think about was when he last saw May in perfect health. It had been such a relief to see May in her leather cat suit join them outside the villa. The Cavalry. That was what he saw. But seeing May bleeding out on the floor and banging on death's door... 

He saw the real May. Nothing of legend and exaggerated stories from the Academy. A human being.

He shouldn't have let her go in by herself. Both he and Skye should have gone in with her and things would have been different. It was too late for should have been. All he could hope was that she made it through.

*

Ward's stomach churned. His face a mask. He had never seen someone strong like her so... . Of course two stomach shots would bring down most but he was relieved to know she was alive. May was many things and a strong fighter was one.

She was fighting for her life.

He hated Garrett at this moment. For doing it. He knew who the clairvoyant was but his ties to Garrett made him barrel it down. All he could hope was that she made it. For Coulson's sake.  His mind did go to telling Coulson about Hydra, but at what cost would he take? could he do that?

May wasn't going to be up and on her own two feet to defend Coulson any time soon, leaving him vulnerable. Perfect for Garrett to make a move and re-kill him again. He saw that way Coulson treated him and Skye even though she betrayed them. It was respect. Something Garrett never did towards him. 

His mind shot back to May bleeding out. 

Ward made his decision.

*

Coulson threw his phone to the side. SHIELD was ignoring his plea to Fury. It made his blood boil but what could he do?

Three hours had past and no one came. It became almost unbearable until he recognised the doctor as she entered the room. The atmosphere turned icy cold. Everyone standing to face the news. 

The expression was solumn but he had hope.

"How is she?" He asked. The woman looked to him.

"Not good. The shot penetrated her stomach and large and small intestine. We did what we could do but... there's too much damage."

The words felt like ice.

"So what's next?" Coulson breathed. He couldn't lose May. The doctor's eyes softened.

"We can keep her comfortable but you'll need to call her family, get them here as soon as possible. But it's your choice to whether or not you want to put her onto Life support."

The words echoed though his head. Life support. May had never needed it before now. He numbly nodded his head.

"Keep her comfortable on life support. I want to load her onto..." He continued to give the doctor instructions who nodded.

Before he knew it was on on the plan, following after Skye who walked into the interrogation room. He waited a few minutes out side before intervening to see her slamming his head onto the table

"Skye." he called, pleased to see blood down the billionaire's face. Skye stormed out.

"It's not fair!" Skye snapped. "I want  _him_  dead. Not May."

"Exactly."

"May's not going to make! You heard her!" Skye spun around to face him.

"I was brought back from the dead, Skye. I was stabbed through the chest and they healed me and brought me back. We can do that for May."

Skye's eyes widened, hope forming in her face.

"Please." She breathed. "Quinn stays put until she's stable."

"I wouldn't have it any other, Skye." Coulson promised.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Ward tell Coulson about hydra and Garrett or would you like him to stay like he was in the episode?


	4. Chapter 4

Skye stood with Coulson as the medical Pod was loaded into the Bus.

May was lying there, very pale, a tubes everywhere, in her arm and shoved down her throat. The monitors around her beeping. Showing her that she was still alive. Barely and temporary till they could find something that would save her. 

Ward was driving the Bus and Simmons was preparing stuff May would need. She knew Fitz was off somewhere.

"Sir, I need to speak to you. Could you come up to the cockpit, please?" Ward called through the intercom. Skye glanced to Coulson who stared a little longer at May through the glass before headed away in silence.

"Sir, We've had orders to hand over Iain Quinn for interrogation." She heard Fitz said.

"No, he stays put till May makes it." Was his answer before their foot steps faded away.

Skye stared at May before leaving, passing Simmons. She didn't know what quite to do so she headed to the cockpit but sat outside. Whatever Ward wanted to talk to Coulson about, it was important. 

**

Coulson took a deep breath. He was angry, of course. Ward should have told him sooner! Now he knew the reason why May had been shot, it made his blood boil even more.

An Garrett! The bastard! Ward had said he's be the one arriving soon, Ward wasn't sure but he presumed Garrett would come.

Coulson knew he wasn't the one for violence but if Garrett was...out of the picture when Ward would have no loyalty to Hydra. He understood how Ward had been fooled and it only took him seeing the strongest woman he knew to be shot. He knew it ran deeper but he had it make arrangements.

"Fitz-Simmons are looking over my medical file on how i was brought back. There must a drug to save May. I can't have Hydra getting information on the location of the drugs."

Ward sighed, defeated. "I can't kill Garrett,"

"He left you in the woods. Five years and he was the only human contact you had every few months, I don’t know about you but that's a form of brainwashing. He's manipulating you. Screwing with you." he winced at the last three words. “I’ll send word to Fury. He’ll deal with Hydra in the Triskelion. As for Garrett, if you say he’s coming then we need to make sure he stays in our sight. Tell Skye about hydra but not Fitzsimmons, they won’t be able to handle it just yet.”

“They need to focus on May, of course. They don’t need that distraction till May is better. We also need to work on their acting. I’ll ask Skye to help with Simmons. Fitz is alright but he needs work if he wants it to be convincing.”

“Good. If we’re going in encounter Hydra…” He trailed off. It would be something they would need to do. And watch each other’s back.

“We’re going to ned support.” Ward nodded. There was silence for a moment.

“Why now, Ward. You could have come to me at any time on this plane. Why now?”

He had to have his answer. He had to know why Ward would wait till his friend was on deaths door to tell him.

“I… I felt…” Ward stopped, trying to rephrase his worlds. “You all grew on me, became the family I wanted but… if I said something about Hydra then it would have a change in a heart-beat.”

Rejection. A common human fear but Coulson suddenly got an inkling of understanding.

“I would be treated different. Used as the bridge between the two organisations. They plan to come into light. Use project insight to take out any people who pose a threat to Hydra. That’s all I know of the big plans. I didn’t know how attached I came to you all until I saw May.”

“Do you like her?” A wave of emotion washed through his body at the through of Ward and May getting together in a relationship. Was it… jealousy?

“Not in that way. I care a lot for her. She’s more a friend because she understands what it’s like to be in…hell.”

Coulson nodded, He opened his mouth but then there was an interruption.

 _“SHIELD 616”_  came though the intercom.

“Go find Skye, I’ll talk to them” Ward said nodding to the on coming, putting on the head phones. Coulson nodded and disappeared. Jumping as he saw Skye sitting outside.

“Sorry, I was waiting. Didn’t want to go in and disturb you.”

“It’s fine.” He said, brushing past her. She followed till they were closer to his office.

"Skye, we need to talk but till May is stable I want you to keep a sharp eye on Agent Garrett. I can't tell you why and you must pretend you don't know he's coming."

"Of course. I'll ask why later though."

"I know you will. but trust me and go to May and help Simmons." Coulson instructed. Skye nodded and disappeared. Coulson took a deep breath and headed up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being written on Tumblr so the chapeters are quite short. Sorry.


	5. The Last

It took everything for Coulson not to punch Garrett right then and there as he stood in front of him. A slight smug aura around him.

"Agent Garrett." Coulson said, barely hiding a grimace but his voice masked his disgust.

“Coulson,” Garrett answered, “You’re to turn Ian Quinn immediately for transport to the fridge for questioning.”

“Not going to happen.”

“It’s not up to you.” Garrett replied, smirking.

“Quinn shot my agent, she’s in a medical pod on life support. No chance. Not until we save her.” Coulson answered coldly.  “You going to try and take him from us?”

They were interrupted by another man descending from the Jet.

“Sir?” he asked.

“Trip, this is Agent Coulson, Coulson this is Antione Triplet, replaced Ward as the specialist on my team when he left.” Garrett replied, nodding to them both.

“Honour, sir.” Trip nodded in respect. “Should I secure the prisoner?”

“Yes.” Garrett said before Coulson could object. Coulson felt his glare seep through. Not breaking eye contact with Garrett, he saw Trip descend down. Ward would be waiting though.

“A deal, you have him after we save her, question him here on the Bus until them.

“Sounds fair.” He nodded.

“You make the call. I’m going to break up the fight.” It was obvious of what was going to happen. Garrett snorted, brushing past him into the office. Coulson hurried down to see his statement was correct.

“Stand down, Ward.” He called. Both men broke apart, Trip winded from the blow to his stomach

“Sir,” Ward nodded, his arms sinking across his chest

“Garret’s talking to HQ, He’s going to interrogate him here till we save May. Does Fitz Simmon’s know where to go?”

“They gave me coordinates to a bunker, Guest House, I think. They said something on a drug there.”

“Good.”

“May, as in Agent Melinda May, The Cavalry?” Trip asked, straightening up.

“Yes, don’t call her that.” Coulson said.

“I understand your reactions, sir. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Fitz and Ward will accompany me with Garrett into this bunker, Simmons and Skye will remain on the plane, I think we’ll need you to pilot it on emergencies, should anything happen.”

“Can do. I also have field medical training. I can help Simmons with Agent May.” Trip answered.

“Down stairs, a medical Pod, Simmons is down there. May is under careful watch.” Trip disappeared as Garrett came down.

“It’s a done deal.” Garrett declared.

“Good.” Coulson said then nodding him towards the interrogation room.

Coulson was able to keep his face blank through the questioning, though barely refrained from punched Quinn’s broken nose. It wasn't until they landed outside the Guest house things got interesting. Skye was with Simmons, as ordered Trip was there with them.

He had told Ward to keep an eye on Garrett should things go safely. May’s state had begun to deteriorate and now he was desperate. He had to save her.

“Guest house is not a SHIELD facility, could be hostile.” Coulson said, loading his gun.

"Possibly." Ward agreed, pulling out his gun, checking it and loading it. "How long does Simmons say May had left?"

Coulson sighed, " A couple of hours at most. But if things go well, we can get medical assistances quickly."

"Well then, we're wasting time, Keep the comm's on, Skye and stay with May, Trip-"

"I know, be ready to leave at moments notice, close to Simmons to help May." Trip finished.

Nodding they departed.

It was a task to get into the building itself. They didn't have the protocol counter sign but Fitz managed to hack their way in.

Fixing a camera on the inside of the lift, Fitz brought up a picture.

“There’s an antechamber and a set of glass doors,” he announced, “Can’t see much beyond that. Lights are all out.”

“Well they knew we were coming. Let’s say “Hello”. “ Coulson said, pulling out his gun. More violence, that tightened his chest but May needed this tuff. He wasn't leaving without it.

Ward dropped down first.

“Clear” He called, his voice echoing up to them. Garrett took  his turn before Coulson. Keeping hi gun close to his head, he waited for Fitz to join them.

“Comms are down,” Fitz stated once he landed next to him, “Too much mountain on top of us.”

“Probably a good thing. don’t want anyone to hear the horrible death we’re walking into.” Garrett chuckled.

Coulson sighed, Garrett was a good actor. No wonder he was fooling S.H.I.E.L.D.

They headed over to the glass though Coulson ignored the exchange, focusing on the dark on the other side. As soon as the doors open he ducked for cover,the others doing the same. The doors closed then a shower of bullets rained across.

“If you keep firing, we will defend ourselves.” Coulson called out. He knew this was protocol for the people firing on them, protecting the base.

 

“I’m counting two hostiles.” Ward called over the noise.

“Fitz, you got one of those flash things?" Coulson called to fitz. It was the only way to get past these people alive. Fitz nodded and handed it to him.

Both men were shot down but one managed to get away injured. "Ward, Garrett you stay, see if you get the door open. Fitz follow me." Coulson instructed. Garrett was too much of a risk to be left alone, and Fitz wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Keeping his gun out, Coulson followed the blood trail out the room and down the corridor to one of the men lying against the side wall. He was already dead as they near. He pulled the keys off the dead man.

“Sir, we have a problem.” Ward Called down. His stomach froze for a second before he found his feet carrying him back to Ward. What had Garrett done?

“This place is rigged with explosives.” Garrett said. “We have ten minutes. If we could contact Skye then she could have activated the emergency override.”

“Find a way to open the doors, We need to Hurry.”

Taking Fitz again, they both headed deeper into the bunker.

Passing though a few rooms, one held the disturbing memory altering machine that used on him.

“Here, this room.” FItz opened the door to a biohazard room. “Let’s put-”

“No time.” Coulson said, opening the second door in the room. His heart racing. This was it, the drug needed to save May. He began to look at the bottles, searching and shaking but none said GH325. No, they were so close!

“Coulson!” his heart lurched, whipping around to see Fitz by a fridge. He instantly shot to it and opened it. Never so glad he had taken them. So close…. so close.

Fitz opened the fridge and examined the small vials, pulling one out.

“This is it!” he declared

“Then go! We’ll follow after you. Just Save May!” he said. Nodding Fitz shot out the room. Just as he was about to follow, his eyes caught sight of a covered door… T.A.H.I.T.I…. He still had time…

*

“Phil!” he could hear Garrett shout but it felt echoed.

The alien…. It had to be the source of GH325….

“Phil.” His focused sharpened to see Garret in front of him. “You with us? come on, this place is about to blow. Fitz and ard have taken the drug to May-”

“What! they can't give it to her!” His mind focused instantly. no, giving May alien stuff…. the side effect…. He couldn't let them do that!

He found himself running after that. Garrett pushing him forwards like a friend. he felt himself slam into the SUv as the bse seemed to concave, the Bus in the air. He couldn't stop. Running down to the medical pod.

“Don’t give it to her!” he shouted but it was too late, Simmons has already ejected the blue stuff into her system. He was by May’s side in an instant. Her face unnaturally pale.

“I was losing her, what harm could it do?”

He didn't know. His eyes darted to the monitors. It clicked to green. 

“It’s working!” Skye breathed.

Then the monitors changed.

May’s breathing changed, rasped and strained by the tube in her mouth, her body stiffening her back arching back. He watched in horror. Like she was under some sort of seizure.

“May! May!”

His hand cupped her face. Please please please.....

Then her body relaxed suddenly, falling limp. The monitor keeping a steady beat. She was still alive. 

"It worked." he breathed, relieved. he had saved her... His fingers, laced with May's limp one, The others began to clear away, giving some space. 

"Let's get her into a more comfortable position, Let me remove the breathing tubes." Simmons began her work, clipping some of the machinery and pulled the long breathing tube out May's mouth and fixed a small one that supplied oxygen up her nose.

She was alive. That mattered. Melinda May survived. 

* 

It had probably been a few days before any noticeable movement happened but he stayed by her side, the other visiting often, bringing him food, water, even a book. 

Garret was gone with Trip with Quinn to the fridge. All what was left was for May to wake up.

He yawned. Any day Simmons had said.

"Please wake up, May." He begged, clutching her hand which was now nobility warmer than it had been. 

Then the best thing in his life seemed to happen. He felt her hand twitch, her fingers tightening. His eyes darted to her face. A frown appearing in between her eyebrows. He could see her eyes dart about from underneath the lids. 

"Take your time, Melinda" He breathed, trying to contain himself. She was awake!

"Ph..." She started, her voiced rasped. Her eyes shooting open a second later. 

"I'm right here Melinda." He kissed her hand, he could feel his eyes watering. "I'm never leaving."

A small smlied graced May's lips. Her eyes soft. "Thank you.." She sighed.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Mel. Go to sleep if you're tired. I'll be here when you're awake" he primised. She was going to be fine now. 


End file.
